Vexen's Axel Day Story
by SoNoAnOu
Summary: Happy  belated  Axel Day  .-.  A short story about Axel's trip, as told by Vexen. Hmm... I'm thinking Vexen doesn't like Axel too much...


Hey everyone! And a very Sarcastic (belated) Axel day to you! ^-^

I couldn't think of anything yesterday, to be honest... but late last night when I didn't feel like sneaking onto the computer a song got stuck in my head that I learned back in second grade. And it gave me an idea. Hmm.

Lol, you might recognize the reference to the song. If you know it.

Here's a little oneshot story I whipped up about our friend Axel. I'm sure a lot of people were making their own Axel Day specials, so I might as well join into the fun of it all!

**DISCLAIMER**:

I don't own Axel Day, I didn't make it up, and I don't own Axel. Or kingdom hearts. :3 Sorry, too lazy to think of a witty disclaimer.

* * *

.

"Pew pewww," Axel flicked wildly at the controls of his video game, creating a fake sound effect to demonstrate to others the sound of his shooting gun. "Peww! Die, space invaders!"

This was nonetheless irritating to others around him, but being the childish person he was, he didn't care at all. The Gray Room was filled with the sounds of his antics, in fact.

Vexen was on the couch across from him - trying to peacefully read. The sounds his colleague was making made it difficult to concentrate on what he was doing. He coughed. "Say, Number Eight..."

Axel didn't look up from the screen. "What's up?"

"Didn't you have something to do this morning?" Vexen blinked at him expectantly, hoping the statement was correct. Sometimes he just wished the red-haired nuisance would just never return. ((A/N *cough* foreshadow *cough*))

"SHOOT!" Axel jerked forward, knocking the little TV off the table. "YOU'RE RIGHT! Thanks so much for reminding me buddy." Leaving all of his objects on the floor, Axel got up and patted the irritated Vexen on the shoulder before heading off down the hallway. "Roxas!" He called as he ran.

Roxas was in his room, listening to his bright green iPod on his bed. He was, actually, in the middle of a very complex air guitar solo when his friend burst through the door. "AUGH!" The boy yelled in surprise, yanking the headphones out of his ears. He didn't want anyone catching him in the "zone".

"Dude, I need a dime," Axel said, frantic. "I'm late. I've gotta go visit my sister in Chelsea."

His friend stared at him with a very blank look on his face.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes! It's been ages since I've seen her!"

Roxas's frown deepened. "Can't you just... use the Corridors of D-"

"I can't," Axel broke him off. "She doesn't know I've got this job. She'll kill me if she finds out. Gotta stop off at my cousin's house in Roxbury to pick up some normal clothes before going."

"Uhm..." The young Nobody was very confused at this sudden mentioning of Axel's "family". Last he checked, Axel had no family. "...Why do you need a dime?"

"What are you, stupid?" Axel only got later and later as time went on, so he wanted to get the conversation moving along. He glanced at the clock every few seconds. "I need to take the World That Never Was M.T.A. It's the only way to get around, _obviously_."

"But you could just use the-"

"SHH! Give me ten cents for the fare! I'm LATE!"

"Okay, okay!" Roxas didn't feel like arguing with the older Nobody any more. He just reached for his wallet and grabbed ten cents out of the change compartment. "Here," He said, handing his friend the dime.

"I'll pay you back!" Axel called as he ran out the door.

"Um... you don't have to..." Roxas muttered, knowing he couldn't be heard. With a sigh he put his headphones back in and resumed air-guitar-ing.

Axel ran all the way out of the castle, onto the streets of the World That Never Was. The M.T.A was probably the cheapest and most convenient way of travel... because it took you almost anywhere in the city for only ten cents. The fare had remained that low price for as long as Axel could remember.

Seeing the stairs leading down into the station, Axel hurried down them, checking the clock that was high up on the wall. He was already ten minutes past the time he was meant to be there.

Axel gripped his dime. When the train ((A/N not sure what an MTA is, to be honest...)) came around, Axel handed the conductor his dime and took a seat near the front. A few more people boarded, but the seats remained mostly empty.

He waited as the train started moving, watching the tiles on the wall go by when it picked up speed.

Roxbury didn't seem to be that long of a ride away. Axel started dozing off a little just when the train slowed and stopped at the next station. He got up to get off, being the first person in line.

"Whoa, hold up," The conductor said, raising an eyebrow. "There's a leaving fare. You need one more nickel."

"Wait, WHAT?" Axel yelled, his voice resounding off the walls of the train. Bystanders looked at him in awe. "I don't have another nickel! What is this?"

"Looks like you can't get off, buddy," The conductor shrugged, looking past him. "Next!"

Axel sat back down, covering his face in his hands. "How can I afford to see my sister in Chelsea... or my cousin in Roxbury?"

And, so, he never returned. His fate may never be known, but Axel rode forever on that M.T.A, never getting off.

Every day, his friend Roxas stopped by the station and handed Axel a soggy sandwich through the train's open window. Nobody knows how Roxas knew where to find Axel. Call it instinct, if you will, but Axel continued to live his life on the train somehow. Forever.

"Oh, if only I had listened and respected good old Vexen," Axel moaned as the train went by Chelsea for the hundredth time. He never saw his sister again. The end.

x

(oPo)

x

Vexen finished up his story, leaning back against the couch. It was almost midnight.

"Pshh," Roxas stood up, stretching his arms. "That wasn't scary. Why didn't I just hand Axel a nickel? I'm not _that_ dumb."

Demyx was clutching a blanket worriedly, biting his lip. "Y-y-yeah. That wasn't sc-scary. Nope, not sc-scary at all."

Axel frowned, arms crossed. "What kind of story is that, geezer?"

"A realistic fiction," Vexen replied wryly, eyes squinted and grin spread across his face.

"Go die in a hole where no one will miss you. And I don't have a sister."

"Maybe this should teach you to respect your elders a little more, hmm?"

"Yeah," Axel stood up while rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

"Thanks for the story anyway, though, Vexen," Roxas said. He always tried to be polite to the elder members. He, the shivering Demyx, and Axel left down the hallway.

"I think my scary story was b-better," Demyx's voice could be heard as they walked away.

"Demyx, a shortage of cupcakes isn't scary," Roxas sighed.

Vexen, now in a sweet silence, opened his book and finally continued to read. "Well, that made them leave."

* * *

THE ENDD!

Thanks for reading, you guys. :3 This was kind of a last minute story cuz I felt guilty for missing Axel Day... so... hope you enjoyed it anyway. :D

Be sure to review!

And the song was "Charlie on the MTA" by I don't know who. We had to sing it in music class in second grade and I remembered it. ~XD

If you don't know the song, you should listen to it and then you'll totally get it. If you have heard it, I'm sure you know where several lines in this story came from.

Thanks again and REVIEWWW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

-Sono ^-^;


End file.
